At Disney Nothing is Sacred
by Andy 46587
Summary: That's what I was thinking when I made this. Imagine sock puppets acting out in cheap blue & green-screened backgrounds. Like my other works, it's rated K-Plus for safety, but there shouldn't be anything inappropriate here.


**Hi everybody, welcome to my last fanfiction***

***As in, if the May 21, 2011 Doomsday Predictions come true, if not, I will continue to hammer out fanfiction, results may vary.**

**I put this story here because it parodies a lot of Disney Movies**

* * *

><p>Classic Disney Movies: Sock Puppet Theater<p>

Scene I: Intro

(All Disney characters should look like their cartoon counterparts)

(Tinkerbell is standing in the center, the modern Walt Disney logo shown before all movies should be green-screened).

Tinkerbell: Hi, I'm sock-puppet Tinkerbell. Let's look back at the history of Disney Movies, controversy-free since 1937! Unless I forgot something.

(Title Screen)

Scene II: Snow White

(Production Note: As a running joke, Snow White should have a variation of the Michigan Wolverines logo on the torso of her dress).

(Snow White is on the left, the Evil Queen, disguised as an old woman, should be on the right. Green-Screen: Snow White's Cottage)

Queen: I'm selling apples for a penny, would you like one?

Snow White: Sure. (She gives the queen a penny, eats the apple, and then falls over)

Queen: (yelling to others) Don't worry; I'm just punishing her for trying to marry at the age of 14.

Scene III: Pinocchio

(Pinocchio is alone with a finger-puppet Jiminy Cricket on his shoulder)

Pinocchio: (Talking to audience) Okay, my name's Pinocchio, I solved world hunger (his nose starts growing), resurrected Michael Jackson, and Pearl Harbor's going to be bombed next year (his nose stops growing).

Jiminy: Did I fall asleep while you were doing those things?

Scene IV: Cinderella

(Cinderella is dancing with Prince Charming. Green-Screen: Charming's ballroom)

Cinderella: By the way, what's you're name?

The Prince: Charming

Cinderella: No seriously, what's your name?

The Prince: Charming is really my name.

Cinderella: Who would give their child that name? Does anyone even take you seriously?

Scene V: Peter Pan/Alice in Wonderland Crossover

(Peter Pan and "Wendy Darling" are in the latter's room, which is green-screened)

"Wendy": Oh, kiss me Peter, like the boyfriend I know you are.

Peter: I'm not so sure Tink would approve of that

"Wendy": Oh, she'll be fine

(Just before "Wendy" kisses Peter, a finger-puppet Tinkerbell flies in and pulls "Wendy" by her "hair". Her brown wig comes off to reveal long blonde hair.)

Peter: Wait a second you're Alice. You and Wendy look similar.

Alice: Yes I am Alice, I was just trying to mess with you.

Scene VI: Sleeping Beauty

(Aurora is on her bed. Prince Phillip is on the right about to wake her up, the chamber is green-screened)

Phillip: Before I kiss you, I must let you know (whispers in her ear) you are smoking hot.

(Aurora wakes up.)

Aurora: Awww, thank you.

Phillip: Wait, why did you wake up? I didn't even kiss you.

Aurora: You might as well have had kissed me.

Scene VII: The Jungle Book

(Production Note: This scene might not be used due to semi-sexual content)

(Mowgli and Baloo are in a green-screened jungle)

Baloo: What's under that loincloth?

Mowgli: What do you mean?

Baloo: Well, no other animals have to wear anything, so why do you have to wear something?

Mowgli: Okay, I'll check. (Mowgli turns his back to the audience, looks under his loincloth, then turns back towards the audience) Maybe it would better if you didn't know.

Scene VIII: The Little Mermaid

(Note: The lens must be tinted aqua)

(Ariel swims in humming the theme tune to Hawaii Five-0, all that is visible is her human half)

Ariel: I wish I was fully human. My daddy is like, the Magic King of the seas, so why won't he do that? Wait, where's my other half? (she is rasied to reveal her tailfin) Oh, there it is.

Scene IX: Beauty and the Beast

(Belle is in her Blue Peasant Dress, Beast's Castle is green-screened)

Belle: Daddy, where are you?

Cogsworth: Hello, I'm a talking clock.

Belle: That's the weirdest thing I've seen my entire life.

Luminere: That's nothing; I'm a talking candle stand.

Belle: Wait; am I on acid or something?

Beast: I WILL RELEASE YOUR FATHER IF YOU WILL BE MY PRISONER

Belle: Now I know I'm on bad acid.

Scene X: Aladdin

(Aladdin and Jasmine are meeting for the first time, Agrabah should be green-screened)

Jasmine: Where did you get those pants?

Aladdin: Why do you ask?

Jasmine: Because I've never seen a style like that.

Aladdin: Okay, I'll look (tag should come up) Property of MC Hammer, U can't Touch these

Jasmine: Who's that?

Aladdin: The bigger question is, why did he just use the letter U?

Scene XI: The Lion King

(Mufasa and Simba are in the wilderness, with Pride Rock green-screened in the distance)

Mufasa: One day the sun will set on my reign as king, and will rise on yours

Simba: I don't know, that might be too much work for me.

Mufasa: (angrily) It's your responsibility

Simba: (changing the subject) Ever get the feeling that this is just a retelling of a play by a guy named Shakespeare

Mufasa: That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard, let's get you home.

Scene XII: Mulan

(Mulan is on her horse with Mushu. Mushu should be a finger puppet with the finger curled up.)

Mulan: Aren't you supposed to be a black dragon

Mushu: Stop it Mulan, you know that Disney has banned racial epitaphs since the 1947 Song of the South debacle.

Mulan: No matter, I can just go into battle.

Scene XIII: The Princess and the Frog

(Naveen is a frog, and Tiana is human in the scene where they meet)

Naveen: Kiss me, and I will become the Prince that you always wanted.

Tiana: I don't know, that sounds clichéd.

Naveen: No it isn't, trust me.

Tiana: Alright, I've got nothing to lose (she kisses Naveen, a plume of smoke must come over and Tiana's human and frog puppets must quickly be switched). Not only have I lost a lot, but this is clichéd too.

Mickey Mouse: (coming in from stage left) I told you I'd eventually get in this sock-puppet play.

End of Play

* * *

><p><strong>Type "Rapunzel Salvation" into a Google Image search, and insert the first result here.<strong>

**If anyone happened to read my parody story _A Clone of her "Mother"_, please note that I think Ariel's tailfin looks fake. I mean, it looks like the actress playing her just stuck their legs in that that "tailfin". You can even see the slots.**

**Oh well, happy end (if it comes).**


End file.
